


Kinktober 03. Corset

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Corsetry, Dom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, submissive Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 3: CorsetTony. Stephen. A corset, a collar and black silk bindings.





	Kinktober 03. Corset

"Take a deep breath," Tony instructed softly and Stephen followed the command without hesitation. "And now breathe out. Slowly." Again, Stephen did as he was told and Tony began to slowly and methodically tighten the corset as he breathed out. "Don't stop breathing," he reminded Stephen. "I want to have some fun with you and I need you conscious and not passed out on the floor for that."

He got a short laugh for that and smiled. 

"Tighter," Stephen demanded just as Tony was about to ask him if it still was okay. "I can take it."

This wasn't about what Stephen could take or not. This was about highlighting Stephen's already incredible slender figure and let him struggle a little bit to catch his breath - something Tony had fantasized about doing since the moment he learned that Stephen enjoyed the process of being laced into his insanely complicated robes and wasn't averse to wear intricately tied rope underneath it as well. 

His lover had a kink for being bound up tightly and Tony had a kink for marking and prettying him up even more. It was a match made in heaven.

"I know you can," he tried to soothe Stephen's ego. _I'm just not sure you should. Especially on your first time._ Despite his thoughts he pulled just a little bit more on the strings before he tied them off with an knot that could be loosened in a heartbeat.

Not like the knots of the black silk bindings around his hands and wrists. Those weren't easy to get off, just like they both wanted. A sign of ownership as well as physical support - all that and so much more.

Black silk on his arms, a black corset binding him - the subtle silver highlights on Stephen's collar were the only splash of color on him right now.

Stephen was so beautiful that Tony could do nothing but stare for a long moment.

He squeezed Stephen's now even more slender waist with all of his considerable strength before he took a few steps back to take in the whole, breathtaking picture.

There was a beautiful blush on Stephen's cheeks as he soaked in Tony's adoration and slowly began to move in some complex dance only he knew, showing off all of his attributes wonderfully.

Tony wanted to touch, to caress, to kiss, to take - so many things. But right now Stephen was far beyond simple things like that, caught up in some spell of his own making.

All Tony could do was to stay back, watch, and adore from afar.

Stephen would come to him sooner rather than later, Tony would unwrap his present and worship him on a bed made out of black silk, would make him scream and beg for mercy.

The display in front of him was so breathtaking that it was easy to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188103117296/corset).


End file.
